Sparks
by Teneche Hyuga
Summary: The year has finally come. Voldemort is gone, the horocruxs are no more, & Harry's feelings are finally comming through, & it all starts with a dream... full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Guess what? I'm baaack………….just kidding I got this idea from re-reading the whole HP series so here's my first Harry Potter Fanfic!

Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowling (Bows to her greatness) (Who can't wait for the 7th book and the 5th movie? (Raises hand))

Summery: It's the week before Harry goes back to Hogwarts School. He can't wait to get back to his real home but is there another reason… one that involves our favorite "know-it-all" Harry/Hermione pairing don't like it don't read it! (p.s Harry is at The Weasley's in the beginning.

Harry Potter: Magic love chap. 1

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Harry dear are you up yet?" Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the hall. Harry grumbled for a moment then answered, "Yes Mrs. Weasley I'm getting there." And with that he pulled the covers off his body, put his glasses back on, and began to get dressed.

He really wished that Ron's mom hadn't woke him he had been in the middle of a dream that he had been repeatedly having since the end of last year. Harry was now going into his final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and finally there would be no worrying about Voldemort because just last summer, with the help of his best friends, He had destroyed to final horcrux. & for once, there was nothing to worry about but the N.E.W.T.S.

When Harry came into the Weasley's kitchen he saw that food had already been laid out and Ron was already loading his plate. "Harry do you know what time it is?" He said as Harry sat down. Ron looked at Harry's watch. "Bloody hell Harry it's already 12:36!" He gasped threw a mouth full of bacon. "Since when do you sleep in?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not hungry I'm going to Diagon ally to get my things right away I'll meet you all down there later." He stood up, and with a loud crack Harry disapparated. Why Harry really wanted to go was because he was hoping he would run into Hermione Granger His and Ron's best friend.

Harry would never admit it out loud but ever since there 3rd year Harry had developed strong feelings toward his muggle born friend. He started his search in Flourish and Blotts book shop, one of her favorite places in the ally. And sure enough there she was, holding her ginger cat, and looking for the Standard Book of Spells Grade 7.

He slowed his pace until he was right behind her. He quickly put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?" At first Hermione was startled but hearing his voice and realizing who it was she relaxed. "Harry…what are you doing here so early and where's Ron?" "I decided to come without them."

He said simply. "Oh." She smiled. When she did, it reminded him of his dream.

**Dream, **

** Harry was walking down the hall that led to Gryffindor Tower. He stopped at the portrait of the fat lady he said the password and entered. When he got in he looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. The 3 squishy armchairs were still by the fire side, the tables were still littered with books forgotten parchment and broken quills. But when he looked over at the table by the window, he heard someone coming up behind him… **

"Harry, you ok?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his dream. "What... oh yeah just thinking about a dream I had." He answered with a grin. They walked out of the store and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. "Sooo… have you passed your Apparation test?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, you?" he replied. She silently nodded her head. The rest of the walk they had a imitating contest. Recalling all the people they had met during there wizarding education "Oh I got one!" Exclaimed Harry. "Hem, hem, hem," Harry coughed out. "That's Umbridge!" Hermione laughed as He crouched down and started to walk around like the short fat ministry official. "I love fudge, he is great, and I am a fat toad…" Harry had to stop because of lack of air from laughing.

When they finally got there they went to where Hermione was staying they sat on her bed and started talking. "Do you have all your school supplies?" she asked. "Yeah I got it last week." Harry answered getting up to stretch his legs. "Then why are you here now?" asked Hermione a puzzled look on her face.

Harry turned red. He quickly decided to tell her the truth… or at least 1/2 the truth. "Well I was hoping to see you before the train ride... I mean… I never got to talk too just you and me for a long time and I'm glad that we had this time to do that." Even though he tried not to Harry couldn't help but turn red after he said this.

And to his surprise she went even redder than he did. "Yeah, I'm glad too, I mean, your right we haven't ..." but Harry was met with a crazy idea. 'Did she love him too?' The way he saw it there were 2 ways to find out, 1: let her tell him when she's ready or 2: do something rash like…like…Kiss her………..

DUN DUN DUUUN…………. Sooo… how was it? It is my first HP so please be nice… oh and put which idea Harry should use in your review. BYE! P.s also put if you want, NO fluff, SOME fluff, VERY fluffy, or SUPER fluffy.


	2. Another suprize

**Hi well here's the 2nd chapter of HP magic love (which in my opinion is a really gay title but…)**

**Disclaimer: (is still bowing to J.K Rowling's greatness…)**

_Old friends & big news._

Harry finally decided what he was going to do. Once Hermione had stopped talking she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Listen Hermione I need to tell you something." Harry stated while looking down at the floor.

"What?" Hermione asked. "This." Harry the slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. At first her eyes went as wide as dinner plates but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended both of them turned a nice shade of red.

"Ummm… you're a good kisser." Harry said he knew he had sounded very stupid. She cocked an eyebrow. "Harry James Potter after all these years you still can't come up with a decent line" Hermione said with a joking tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry whined, giving her a look that said, 'My lines aren't that bad.' "I was just kidding." Hermione laughed, reaching over & ruffling his already untidy mess of raven black hair. Harry grinned. There was a moment of silence; neither knew quite what to say next.

"Well I expect Ron & the Weasley's are looking for us, shall we go find them?" Harry then started to get worried, he knew that Ron had some sort of feelings for Hermione even though he never showed it that much. "Uh sure I need to pick up some new quills anyway."

"I thought you got all your stuff last week?" Hermione asked him. "I told the Weasley's that I didn't. I needed a reason to come down here early." Hermione laughed. "One of these days, your fibs are going to catch up with you, & then you'll have some explaining to do." Harry looked down. "Yeah. Your right, but I wanted to see you before we got caught with everyone else." Hermione blushed. "Well, lets get going, how about we get some lunch first, there's a new place that opened up called The Lunar Light (Not a real place) & its become very popular"

So Harry followed Hermione out of the Leaky Cauldron & back into the packed streets of Diagon alley. They weaved in & out of the shoppers, past the Magical Minagery, & strived past quality Quidditch supplies, (Harry trying not to stare as they passed.) They soon came up to The Lunar Light a small inn that resembled the leaky cauldron except every inch of the outer paint was shiny silver & the sign resembled a full moon. They walked in.

The first thing Harry noticed was a witch sitting at the bar, who appeared to be asleep. Her head resting on her hands. She had… bubblegum pink hair. "Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed. Tonks twitched, & looked up. "Oh, Wotcher Harry, Hermione, What brings you lot in here?" Harry followed Hermione & sat on a bar stool next to Tonks. "We were getting our school stuff & decided to come here for lunch. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, while ordering two butterbeers from the barman.

"Trying to sleep off lasts nights work, I've been up since 4 in the morning, The Auror office has been working around the cock trying to round up, the last of You-Kn…" She stopped, and then sighed. "..The last of **Voldemort's** Death Eaters." Harry realized that to most magic folk, being able to say his name was an achievement, even when he was gone.

Joe the barman came up to them. "Tonks, I still say a shot of something strong might do you good, you look terrible." Tonks sighed again. "I told you Joe I'll live without getting drunken thank you very much. I appreciate the sympathy but I don't think a drink is what I need..." She trailed off

Harry cocked an eyebrow. Since when did Tonks deny a drink especially after working overtime chasing dark wizards all night? Hermione must have been thinking the same thing because she was deep in thought until she looked up, a look of realization on her face.

Tonks was about to say something when she cut off abruptly & muttered a quick, "Hold on." Before striding to the bathroom. She came back a minute later, her face now slightly tinted green. "You ok? You look off color Tonks." Harry asked a tone of concern in his voice. "Well I have been for awhile now, but my job comes first & I can't get time to sleep it off."

Hermione was grinning, while looking at Tonks with a twinkle in her eye. "So… "Hermione chose her words very carefully in case Harry didn't figure it out yet. "…who's the lucky one?" Harry was in fact lost. Then again he rarely understood the things girls conversed about, it wasn't his fault he was male.

Tonks smiled. "Alas, once again you prove you are the brightest witch in your year." Hermione beamed. "Well, if you must know, the name of this place should be clue enough." Harry was silently trying to pull all of this together, _'Ok…not drinking, sick, the name of this place… wait! Lunar…moon… Moony… Lupin! Ok, Not drinking & sick… oh no…" _then, it finally clicked. Harry grinned.

"You didn't," Harry laughed.

"We did."

"Your not," He sniggered

"I am." Tonks looked at Hermione & they both started to laugh. & once again, Harry was lost. "Congratulations to both of you! When are you due?" Hermione asked, while taking a swig from her Butterbeer bottle. "Late march." Tonks said & at the quizzical look on her face added, "We found out in July, oddly enough, it was on your birthday Harry. & if you're wondering Hermione why I haven gained any weight, I'm not a metamorphmagus for nothing." Harry smirked. "So is that why the card I got from you guys was overly cheerful, ahem, "Oh Harry, we just want to wish you a very happy birthday with lots of friends & love….etc…" Hermione sniggered into her bottle & Tonks blushed. "What can I say? I was happy."

"Well… I was wondering where you got to, Nymphadora." Their heads whipped around to see Remus Lupin standing behind them, a grin plastered on his face. Tonks closed her eyes & calmly said, "I left a note saying I'd be back at 2:00 &…" She smiled & leaned in so their faces were an inch apart. Harry was sure Lupin was going to get smacked for using her 1st name. "… Don't forget our deal, Loony Loser Lupin." Harry snorted & Hermione pretended to have a coughing fit.

Lupin smiled. "I didn't forget Nymph." He kissed her, and then looked at the other two. "Harry, Hermione, how are you two?" They both said, "Good." In unison. "I think the others are looking for you. I saw Ron in the Quidditch shop looking for someone." "Oh we better go find him Harry, we'll see you later, & Congrats again to both of you." "Yeah, same here." They paid for their drinks & exited the place.

Sorry to cut it short but the writers block is setting in & I need some soda to recuperate… but I'll update soon.


End file.
